the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
Season 3 of The Most Popular Girls in School was announced on October 1, 2013. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWnS-8s_ANQ The third season began airing November 5, 2013. Cast Main Cast *Kate Frisbee as Mackenzie Zales / Ashley Katchadourian (7/8) *Lily Vonnegut as Brittnay Matthews / Mikayla Van Buren / Judith Dinsmore / Patricia Wetherly (8/8) *Garrett Mendez as Trisha Cappelletti / Jorge (5/8) *Andrew Delman as Shay Van Buren / Saison Marguerite (4/8) *Carlo Moss as Deandra the New Girl / Rachel Tice / Blaine / Farmer's Market Vendor / Cher Fanatics (6/8) Special Guest Cast *Lee Newton as Katelynn Zales / Gwen Kindle (3/8) *Tyler Oakley as Mr. McNeely (2/8) *Michelle Visage as Mrs. Zales (2/8) *Jason Earles as Santa (1/8) Guest Cast *Afton Quast as Jenna Darabond (5/8) *Jessie Schneiderman as Jenna Dapananian / Brooklyn Katchadourian (4/8) *Dave Hill as Matthew Derringer (3/8) *Mark Cope as Than Getslinhaumer / Jack Zales (3/8) *Pete Capella as Tanner Christiansen (2/8) *Aaron Krebs as Cameron Van Buren / Alex Abrams (2/8) *Brian Konowal as Justin Michaelson (2/8) *David Razowsky as Mrs. Van Buren (2/8) *Bill Sandelar as Lunch Lady Belinda (2/8) *Christine Tarbet as Bridget Tice (2/8) *Ray Hebel as Tristan McKie (1/8) *Brian Michalski as Peeing Kid (1/8) Episodes Mpgis31.jpg|Episode 31: "Back To The Pilot" Mpgis32.jpg|Episode 32: "Hipsterism" Mpgis33.jpg|Episode 33: "The Little Miss Overland Park Pageant" mpgis34.jpg|Episode 34: "A Very Deandra Thanksgiving" MPGIS35.jpg|Episode 35: "Farmer's Market" mpgis36.jpg|Episode 36: "Cher Squad" mpgis37.jpg|Episode 37: "Bestie Day" mpgis38.jpg|Episode 38: "Santa" Plot The season takes place right at the beginning of the school year, after the events of Cheer Nationals in the summer. Mackenzie Zales and Brittnay Matthews are shocked to learn thar Ashley Katchadourian was brave enough to show her face back at Overland Park High School after she betrayed them for the Atchison Cheer Squad at Cheer Nationals. Ashley explains that the commute was too long, so she had to come back to Overland Park and is planning to lay low. Jenna Darabond makes a triumphant return to the classroom, where the Cheer Squad once again is upset that Jenna decided to disappear through all their past year's drama. Jenna reveals she's been behind the scenes and the reason all the drama started with Deandra, Trisha, and Mackenzie in the bathroom. Jenna explains her reason for letting Deandra into the bathroom was because Mackenzie made out with Justin Michaelson, Ashley's boyfriend, even though she knew Jenna liked him. She let Deandra into the bathroom, calling herself Ashley Katchadourian, which is the reason behind the whole Trisha/Ashley conflict. Jenna then gets mad at Brittnay for making out with Justin at prom and decides to just get revenge on the Cheer Squad as a whole. She admits to setting the Atchison Mall on fire, causing the Cheer Squad to invade the Oak Park Mall. After the whole truth comes out, Mackenzie and Brittnay are furious, but Jenna explains tht her revenge has only begun. She plans to ruin their popularity with hipsterism, where everything that is cool will no longer be and everything that nobody wants, everyone will want. Mackenzie first experiences hipsterism ''when she accompanies her sister, Katelynn Zales, at the Little Miss Overland Park Tots Pagaent. She discovers that Mikayla Van Buren is competiting in the regular pageant, but loses to a girl named Gwen Kindle, who no one liked. Mackenzie realizes that Jenna's plan of ''hipsterism ''is now coming into action after Gwen wins the pageant. The rest of the month seems to be pretty quiet, as Thanksgiving passes (with Deandra's celebration of Thanks! Give Me!). In the beginning of December, the cheerleaders are shocked to learn that since Jenna Dapananian left, the squad is down to three people. After finding out that their pep rally for winning Cheer Nationals is cancelled and replaced with a farmer's market, the squad is horrified to see ''hipsterism in action again, meaning Jenna is determined to take down the cheer squad once and for all. With the squad being down to three people, they see the perfect opportunity to get new members by putting up a booth at the club fair. Jenna creates the Overland Park High School Student Collective alongside Jenna Dapananian, and promotes the club to Judith, Rachel, and Than, who gladly accept their offer to join. Later, the Cheer Squad is horrified to learn that Justin Michaelson is now a hipster too, meaning that if Jenna can change one football player, she can change all of them, and eventually the entire school. Upcoming Plot Lines *Jenna's revenge on the Cheer Squad, using hipsterism *The continuation of Saison Marguerite's pregnancy *An upcoming character named Sugar, a rival of both Jenna and Mackenzie Funding Like for season two, the creators are asking viewers and fans to donate to help fund the new season, and those who donate will receive exclusive T-shirts, stickers, notebooks, a DVD of the show's first two seasons, and more. The kickstarter ended, and the creators made their 20K goal before the last day. http://www.indiegogo.com/projects/the-most-popular-girls-in-school-season-3 Category:Seasons